i'm Crazy For This Girl
by the-purple-fuzzle
Summary: Songfic to Crazy For This Girl in Freddie’s POV. Freddie’s various memories of Seddie relationship. Freddie discovers his love for Sam, that’s been there all along but how does Sam feel? How will she react? Very cute, oneshot, Seddie, fluffy. :D


**i'm Crazy For This Girl**

Song:Crazy For This Girl by Evan And Jaron...I love that song!! Listen to it on Youtube if you get a chance!

A/N: I know that I'm supposed to be working on my other stories, but I had to stop and write this out! It's so cute, and it begged to be written. I now present (Whoot) my first oneshot and my first songfic! It's really long for a oneshot, but since it's a song, I don't think it should be separated into chapters. I don't own iCarly. Make sure you leave me a review, oneshots never get as many reviews as they should! Thanks in advance!

_Italics-_ are song lyrics; I like them that way. :P

_She rolls the window down and she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

"Hey! You! The dork in the green shirt!" I looked down; I was wearing a green shirt. "Roll down your window!"

"Mom," I asked, "could you please roll my window down?" I was in the car with my mom, stopped at a red light.

"Sorry, Freddie, that's not safe. You could climb out and get hit by another car." My mom went back to listening to her music on the radio.

I spoke to the blonde girl in the adjacent car. "My mom won't roll my window down any further."

After mumbling something that sounded like 'lame mother' she rolled her window down all the way.

"What's your name?", she asked.

"Freddie." I replied. " What's yours?"

"Sam. I knew you from somewhere, but I don't remember. That's why I wanted to say hi."

"Oh. I don't think I know you. Wait, do you go to Ridgeview Elementary School?"

"Yeah! But you're not in my class. I think I've seen you around, though."

"I might have seen you…hmm…were you that girl who beat up a third grader?" She giggled and nodded. We were only in kindergarten then.

The light turned red and both of our cars sped forward in the same direction.

"Bye!" I shouted as her car overtook mine. She waved back.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_

The next day at school, we saw each other. We were both walking in line to recess. We had recess together; I just hadn't realized it before. She probably had been in trouble so often that she was denied recess almost every day.

On this day, however, she must have been better behaved. As soon as I saw her, I ran over to her.

"Hey, dork! Wanna go on the swings?" She greeted me when she saw me run over towards her.

"Sure!" I ignored the fact she called me a dork. It was my nickname I guess. It never bothered me since she called other students much worse names.

I pushed her on the swings. During that time, I think, is when I fell in love. My first crush.

"Push me higher!" I went to push, but I tripped (I know, what loser trips over sand) and I grabbed her waist so I wouldn't fall. This ended up with me hanging from the swing, holding Sam.

I let go and she jumped off the swing, laughing. "You're funny, Freddie! Do you wanna be best friends?"

"Definitely!"

"What?"

"That means yes!"

She smiled, "Good. Let's go on the slide now." She grabbed my hand and ran over to the slide, pulling me. She frightened a small boy from my class, Brian, into letting us go in front of him.

Every day after, I couldn't wait till recess. Sam had promised me to be extra good so she could go to recess. She still sat out sometimes, but I would always end up sitting next to her (even though I wasn't in trouble).

We became such good friends after that, that I invited her over to my house…

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

The first couple times she came over, my mother drove us to the park. Sam didn't disrespect my mother, and actually listened to my mother's Park Safety Rules. When we went out to a restaurant, Sam behaved. She thanked my mother for taking her along.

The waiter came and I ordered ribs, so she did too. She told me that, since we both liked them, ribs would be her favorite food from now on. Later on, for independence, she changed her favorite food to ham, but she would never turn down ribs.

When we got our food; Sam ate like a starved child, gobbling the ribs down and knawing the bones. My mother didn't say anything about it, which surprised me because my mother was ALWAYS strict. I should've suspected my mom knew something I didn't.

After we dropped Sam off at her house, my mom told me a secret. She told me that Sam's dad didn't live with her anymore and that her mom was struggling to pay bills.

I felt really bad for Sam. We ended up taking Sam out to restaurants often. As we grew older, Sam was more…civil with her food. We never mentioned her home situation. We had lots of fun together, always, including some special moments. For example, I gave her chocolate for Valentine's Day instead of flowers, which she appreciated. I wasn't just her only friend; I was her best friend.

Things changed a little in third grade when Carly Shay moved here, to Seattle. It wasn't "cool" to have a boy as your best friend anymore, when you are in third grade. I wasn't replaced, though. I just lost the title of "Best Friend". Sam and I still hung out.

In the whole process; I also became Carly's friend. But she wasn't like Sam; no one could ever be like Sam.

When we were in fourth grade, Sam and I finally had the same teacher! We were inseparable. I even looked up to Sam. She made the best of a bad situation. I admired her so much that I did anything she asked. Sometimes I got in trouble because of Sam, but in those cases, it was mostly me taking the blame for her- helping her.

I was crazy for her. I don't think she realized how much I vauled her before Carly came.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down_

"Are you alright, dork? I…I heard what happened." Sam came into my room. I was sitting on my bed, crying. She sat next to me on the bed. "Tell me if you want to talk about it, okay?"

I nodded. She gave me a hug. It was the summer before sixth grade. My dad and my little sister had just died in a horrible car accident.

I was feeling guilty. My mom and I had left in her car, while my dad and my three-year old sister, Michelle, were in my dad's car. My dad got held up at a red light, so they were behind my mom and I. My dad drove through the intersection when the light turned green…It was a head-on collision from a stupid driver not paying attention and going through their red light. Everyone involved in the crash, including the careless driver, died immediately.

I kept thinking of some way I could have persuaded my dad and Michelle to come in my mom's car.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. If it was anyone's fault, it was that reckless driver." Sam told me.

"But Sam, " I cried, "My sister is gone. My dad is gone. I only have my mom!"

"That's not true." Sam spoke the kindest thing she has ever said to me…probably the sweetest too, "You still have me."

_And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

Sam spent the rest of the week with me. She didn't care when I didn't want to talk at all. We just sat in silence. Sam carried me through that week. It was just her and me.

I never realized how high our level of friendship must be, even though, by that point, must have called me dork at least 10,000 times.

By the end of that week, I still missed my dad and my sister, but I was able to see that there was nothing I could have done to prevent their deaths.

If it was even possible, I fell in love with Sam even more. She was dedicated to me. Sometimes she had a funny way of showing it (all the dork-calling), but her heart was always in the right place…

"Freddie, do you wanna go somewhere? You can't stay in your bedroom forever."

"I know…How 'bout we go to the park?"

"Sure! You get your shoes on and I'll tell your mom that you're done being a recluse and are going with me to the park." She had the ability to make me smile, no matter what.

After we got to the park, Sam and I went to the swings.

"Can you believe your mom gave me a booklet of "Park Safety Rules" to follow?"

"Yeah, I can. I'm surprised she didn't stalk us all the way here."

"True. Uh, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes you'll be sad later on, but just come and talk to me, alright? 'Cause I know what it's like not to have a father around."

"Okay. … Do you mind me asking…"

"My father ran out on my mother and I shortly after I met you. I've never heard from him since."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've accepted it. What I can't accept though, is the way my mom is acting."

"What-"

"-She's been drinking a lot lately. But I'm fine. I've learned to take care of myself long ago. Can you push me?" I got off my swing and pushed her. We were well suited for each other. We could support one another.

Trying to be "romantic", I pretended to trip so I could hold Sam again and swing with her, like what happened in Kindergarten. I "tripped", grabbed her around her waist, but accidentlystartled her and pulled her back with my unexpected weight. She fell backwards on top of me.

We weren't hurt, so we got up laughing. I love her laugh so much…

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_

"Hey, Spencer?" I asked timidly, after Carly and Sam had left to go to Build a Bra. I refused to go.

"Yeah, Freddo?"

"I, uh, have a couple of questions for you…"

"Is it about art?"

"No."

"It's about girls then, isn't it."

"Yeah." I sighed. Hopefully Spencer would give me some insight into the mind of the female species.

"Fire away with the questions."

"Well, okay, I really know I…uh, my friend really knows that he likes…um this girl. And he was wondering the best way to let her know…"

"Hypothetically speaking, this "friend" of yours should…Freddie, I've never been good at hypothetical situations. Can you just admit it's you?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Okay. Now let's see. You should impress Carly first and then of course compliment her. That leads up to the moment of-"

"I don't like Carly."

"Oh! Then who?" Spencer asked with his eyebrows raised.

I avoided eye contact and muttered, "Sam."

"Wow, wasn't expect'n that! Um…I don't think impressing her would work. Nor would chivalry, she would want to do things on her own by herself…uh…Of course I don't know Sam as well of Carly, but I think we should use jealousy.

"Jealousy?"

"Yep. The classics. You know, where you like a girl and then pretend to fall for her best friend. And in some situations you end up with the best friend, but that's okay if the friend is hot…" Spencer paused to reflect upon something with a smile.

"Uh…"

"Oh yeah." Spencer continued, "So pretend to fall for Carly. Fall hard. Eventually Sam will get jealous. If she gets really mad, you ask her why. You get her to confess that she's jealous and that she indeed likes you." Spencer looked at my face. "I know it seems improbable, but it really does work."

"Okay. I trust you. I'll try that."

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Carly was leaving. Carly and Spencer were leaving…that meant that it would be me and Sam again. Spencer had gotten this permanent, big paying art deal somewhere in North Carolina. After some snide remarks about my "true love" leaving me forever and choruses of "you know Carly will never love you.", Sam and I left the airport.

I took a deep breath. It was time to confess. Spencer's stupid plan never worked. It almost ruined my friendship with Sam. I had gone from her honorary best friend to her frienemy. We bickered, made bets that I always lost, and worst of all, Sam used her bullying skills and strength against me.

"Sam…" I started. She turned her head towards me. "Uh…before Carly came…we used to be really good friends and…I was wondering if you missed that. Because I do, and if you want to, I'd like to "start over" with you and go back to before that."

I looked at her face for any sign that she was gonna tease me, but none came. Instead, her eyes teared up and she spoke.

"I remember, Freddie…yeah…I would love that. We have to stick together now that it's just us again." She stopped and smiled, "I guess I should stop insulting you, dork."

"Yeah." I shook my head and smiled. "And…uh…by the way…I never liked Carly. I mean, I liked her as a friend, but…"

"I know."

"Seriously, I didn't…wait! You knew?"

"Of course! Nobody could act so stupidly in love like that. 'I'd do anything for you Carly.' You were too pathetic."

"I can't believe you knew! Did Carly know?"

At this Sam laughed. "Nope. Poor girl. She's scarred for life now."

"You said no more insults!"

"Sorry, dork, old habits are hard to break." I could tell by the gleam in her eye that she was just joking, she didn't mean to tease. "Hey, we're nearby the park, wanna go?" I nodded.

We got to the park and went right to the swings- the swings have always been special for us. We were sitting in swings right next to each other.

"Freddie?"

"What?"

"Push me."

"I'm swinging right now."

"I know. Get off and push me…please, dork." I don't know why I did, perhaps dork is my magic word, but I jumped off and went over to push her. After about six or seven pushes, Sam asked me the question I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"So…if you didn't like Carly more than a friend, why'd you pretend to go all ga ga over her for…let's see…three years! Or at least since 7th grade!"

"Yeah, 7 + 3 10. The end of 7th grade plus three fake years equals 10th grade, where we are now."

"I don't care about math, you know; you've seen my grades. But you didn't answer my question. Why? Why did you pretend?"

I didn't answer. I coughed and pushed her higher.

"Dork, answer my question! And don't try to trip your way out of it." She added, looking back over her shoulder, smiling at me.

Of course, not willing to answer her, I did the trip thing. Unfortunately, she planned for that, and tried to jump off the swing. She hit the grass and rolled, me holding on to her waist, doing the same until I let go.

"I'm smarter than you think." She smirked, then added, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my arm because I landed on it funny.

"I know why you pretended."

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yep. But I want you to tell me. It's better if you tell me what I know than if I tell you what I know that you know."

I was silent, thinking about what Sam said. It actually made sense…in it's confusing way…if it was the truth; if she wasn't bluffing.

She crossed her arms and gave me a come-on-then-I-don't-have-all-day look. It was time to confess, finally. I couldn't avoid it any longer. I was determined to not look away; I looked into her bright blue eyes and blushed out my statements that could change everything.

"I pretended to like Carly more, way, way, more than I really did because I wanted to make you feel jealous…because I wanted you to admit you did like me. And the, uh, reason I wanted you to like me is because…because…I liked you too…I still do…I have since I met you."

She was smirking and my heart was sinking- surely she wouldn't insult me for that confession!

"Go on."

"What do you mean 'Go on'?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"There's something else…A question, maybe…" She stared at me, like I was being stupid about something that she apparently knew, but was being patient with me, trying not to smirk.

Then I caught on- a question…a question for her. She wanted me to ask her out! But what did that mean? Was she going to accept or did she want to make fun of me? I went ahead and said it anyway.

"And I was wondering…will you go out with me?"

"Definitely."

"What?" I asked in surprise; I thought she would outright refuse and want to be just friends.

"It means yes."

I laughed. Definitely meant yes! She remembered our best friend conversation! We were definitely reinstated friends- our friendship had been repared at last! More than repaired, it was revamped. Sam finally knew how I felt. However, she didn't know how much I loved her. I cared much more than I ever showed…just like her.

_Right now, face to face  
All my fears pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

I watched her eat her lobster, which was quite amusing because she wasn't that great at cracking it.

Sam swore at her lobster. I didn't know whether to scold her because we were in a very fancy restaurant or to laugh at the lobster's damnation.

She looked up sheepishly and muttered a sorry. I shrugged and decided to laugh. Should I do it now? A little later? I was nervous beyond anything I had ever felt before. I put my hand in my pocket and felt that velvet-lined box.

I had spent many days searching for her ring. It was a pretty, slender, silver ring with a light sapphire jewel. She was born in September, and that was her birthstone. It matched her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired.

"Uh…nothing." I replied, thinking about how to present her ring.

"Okay." She said, unconvinced.

"What are you thinking?" I returned the question.

"That the wonderful taste of lobster isn't worth the work." I laughed once more.

…If Sam said yes, then we would be _engaged_! Soon would be marriage and possibly children…was I really ready to spend the rest of my life with her- until death do us part?

Yes.

She was the only one that had ever been there for me. I wanted to be there for her. I ignored the part of my brain that wanted to think the "what if"s. I especially ignored the "what if she says no, or isn't ready for a deeper relationship". I stopped thinking and went on autopilot- what I had been rehearsing for weeks, even before I bought the ring.

I stood up and looked into her eyes- this was it. The moment of truth, the moment that would change everything.

I was in front of her, holding the box. I bent down on one knee. She looked at me, eyes widening with surprise, realizing what I was about to do.

"Sam," I started. She brought both her hands to her mouth and teared up, something I hadn't expected her to do. "I've known you for nearly 15 years and I truly think we have grown deeper than just good friends. We've had some problems in the past, but we got over them. You've always been there for me and I want to be there for you. I love you, Sam. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I opened the box and took out the ring. I held it out to her. My voice broke as I choked out, "Will you marry me?"

She took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Tears slid down her face as she embraced me. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Yes." into my ear. We started kissing and the world stopped for just a moment as I kept running her response through my head. _Yes. Yes. Yes…Sam said Yes…we're going to get married. MARRIED! With Sam!_

I was relieved and joyous and temporarily carefree- as long as I had my Sam, the world was alright. Taking in a deep breath combined of relief and joy while staring into her eyes, I decided to joke around.

"Why 'Yes' Sam? Why 'Yes' and not a 'Definitely'?"

She looked down at her ring, admiring it and said, "Because you were expecting a definitely and I can't be predictable, now can I?"

"Of course." I smirked. We spent the next few minutes kissing and talking about what we wanted for our wedding. Sam persuaded me to crack the rest of her lobster for her that night…

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_

Months of planning…inviting…perfecting…spending…and it all came down to this. I turned my head. Any moment Sam would walk down the aisle. I looked at all of our relatives and friends. (More relatives than friends, we had kinda stuck with just eachother for a long time.) My mother was crying her eyes out. Carly looked nice in her bridesmaid dress. Everyone was waiting for Sam. The music started up.

I heard footsteps. She appeared in the doorway. She was angelic. Her hair was in her classic half-up-half-down style. Her gown was honestly the most beautiful I had ever seen. It had real pearls sewn into it.

That day was honestly the happiest day of my life. We made our vows and exchanged rings. On the inside of both of the rings, we had engraved the words '_Definitely_ _Forever_'.

When I lifted her veil and kissed her in front of everyone, I couldn't express the fulfillment I felt. We were married. We were Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson.

"How does it feel to be _Mrs._ Samantha Jennette _Benson_?" I asked her. She was at a loss for words, quite unlike her normal self. Then she stopped and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eww, know what I just realized?" She spazzed.

"What?" I asked, worried something was wrong or forgotten.

"I'm related to your mom now!"

I shook my head smiling- Sam never ceased to amaze me. I was in for a lifetime of amazement. "Eww indeed. You'll survive."

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

"Relax and breathe!" I commanded.

"I'm relax'n and breathing, but I'm still in pain!" Sam screamed.

"Come on, almost there!" I coaxed.

"AHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in pain.

"It's not that bad, come on- you can do it!" I tried to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say- AHHH!" She screamed once more.

Five minutes later my daughter was born. After she was cleaned up and given a pink blanket, I got to hold her. She was mine- and Sam's. Our living, breathing, beautiful girl. There was a new feeling taking over me. Something that was a combination of love, caution, and pride. I turned my attention to Sam.

"Sam, I love you." She smiled and outstretched her arms. I handed her Lauren. She planted a kiss on Lauren's forehead.

"Dork, I love you too."

"Don't say that around Lauren! She might end up thinking that it's acceptable to call me dork instead of da-da.

She laughed. She held Lauren's tiny hands.

"Oh, by the way, I have a present for you." I handed her a slim package.

"Beef jerky! Thank the Lord!" She ripped it open and started eating it. She had been restricted from all of her pork products. The doctor didn't want her to eat too many nitrates or the sodium while she carried the baby. Sam had a horrible time "adjusting her diet for nutrition", which only allowed pork-products twice a week.

I figured after labor, she deserved a beef jerky stick. Lauren looked at me. She had Sam's eyes. The soft fuzz she had on top of her head for hair was a deep brown, like mine. She started crying; Sam comforted her and started nursing her.

I felt faint. At the same time I had enough energy to holler to the world that I was a father! Suddenly, I was reminded of my father. He would have loved to see me with Lauren. Come to think of it, Lauren wouldn't have any grandpas. Sam told me she didn't want to try to find her dad. I didn't understand, but I let her choose. I was determined to be a better father to Lauren than Sam's father was to her.

Looking into Sam's eyes, I just knew I would be. I loved them both so much. I would never ever leave either of them. Once again, Sam didn't know the degree of love I had for her…I hope it showed in my actions. I suddenly felt very grown up. I had my own family. And it was probably all because our cars stopped at that red light right next to each other.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_

"Wahh!" I looked at the sound monitor, silently hating it.

"Your turn."

"Nuh-uh, I did it last time." Sam kept arguing until I got up. Lauren was crying again. We both hadn't slept for more than four hours straight since we brought her home.

Once I started rocking her, she stopped crying. I sang a couple lullabies. I looked into her eyes- replicas of the ones I fell in love with. She was adorable, even when she was upset- just like Sam.

She looked back at me. It was unbelievable how much my life had changed. Everything depended on Lauren's happiness. It's worth it, though. I wonder what she's gonna do when she's older. Sam says as long as she doesn't follow the trend her family has of going to jail, or becomes a dork (she said this jokingly) then anything's fine.

Things are complicated, there are bills to pay and an additional mouth to feed. In elementary school, my only responsibilities were to do my homework, do Sam's and keep Sam out of trouble. But even with all of this chaos, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sam and Lauren are my world. I can't stop saying that enough. Lauren reached up and grabbed my nose. I stare into her eyes and wonder what she's thinking. She doesn't know about the world. She doesn't know the dangers, troubles or rewards. But she does know Sam and I love her.

She eventually falls asleep in my arms. I put her back in her crib. I go back to bed.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah." I said, tired.

"Good night for the fifth time, dork."

I actually manage to laugh, perhaps I'm to tired and everything seems funny.

"Good night, Sam. For the fifth time."

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

The song on the radio ended and Freddie stopped reminiscing. He was brought back to the present. Lauren, with her wavy brown hair- put half-up-half-down by Sam- took a couple steps toward Freddie. Freddie held his arms open.

He stopped thinking about what had happened and started thinking about what was to come…for Lauren, Sam, and himself.

"Come to da-da!" He smiled.

"Da!" Squealed Lauren, waddling once more towards Freddie. She reached him and Freddie started crying.

"Are you _crying_, Freddie?" Sam asked as she came into the room.

"She just _walked_!"

"Yeah, but you're crying about it. You were always such a dork."

"Yeah, love you too, honey."

--

This is sort of an epilogue, if you will.

Freddie stood against the wall, listening in on Sam and Lauren's conversation.

"How was school today, sweetie?"

"Okay. There was this annoying girl who wanted to keep talking about getting good grades. I told her to shut up or I'd beat her up. She left me alone."

"I see." Freddie could tell Sam was having a difficult time telling her off because it was just the thing Sam would've done at six years old.

"And guess what else, Mommy?"

"What?"

"I met this boy. I think his name is Nathan. He's kinda cute, but I told him he was a geek. Then we played on the monkey bars. He said he wants to be my friend. I like him a lot!"

Freddie stepped into the room, looking at Sam. Lauren had taken on Sam's demeanor with the exception of pork cravings.

"You know what?" Freddie told Lauren, "You make sure you play with that little geek tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy." Lauren went on to talk about the rest of her day. Sam shared a meaningful glance with Freddie.

It seems that history might repeat itself…

A/N: How was that? It didn't really need an epilouge, but I wanted to fit in a Sam-ish Lauren scene. I loved all of the younger Seddie moments! The one where Sam tells Freddie that he still has her is so sweet, it almost made me cry when I wrote it! I dunno if I did the older Sam and Freddie decently because I've never been engaged or married, and, consequently, don't know how they would feel. Please, please, please, leave a review!!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


End file.
